


No. Regrets.

by wordscorrupt



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: One spider-baby with no self preservations kills equals one Tired™ Tony Stark.orTony takes care of Peter when an innocent dare goes too far.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	No. Regrets.

It didn’t take long for Tony to be in awe at Peter’s wonderful, intellectual mind. The fact that he had generated his own synthetic webbing with incredible tensile strength should have clued him in. However, it wasn’t until he was spending time down in the lab with the teen where he noticed just how intelligent Peter was. He was probably the only other person other than Banner that Tony was able to bounce ideas off. Not to mention the ideas that the kid came up himself, seemingly on a whim sometimes.

Therefore, it was incredibly hard to consider that Peter was supposed to be the same one that was knelt down in the bathroom, face practically submerged into the toilet as he threw up his guts.

“You know, Peter? I just want to know why,” Tony said as the teen pulled back from the toilet with a heavy sigh. Peter glanced up at him with exhausted, droopy eyes that struggled to focus on the figure standing above him. Tony leaned over with a small rag, giving an internal grimace as he wiped away a spot of vomit from the corner of Peter’s chin.

“T’anks,” Peter murmured, resting his head on the rim of the toilet. Tony had tried to stop him earlier, stating the considerable amount of germs on that toilet, before finally giving up when he realized his efforts were in vain.

“Think it’s finally over?” Tony asked, turning around to grab a clean washcloth and run it under cold water.

“M’ybe.”

Tony knelt back down in front of him, smoothing his hair back gently with one hand before the other pressed the cool rag against his forehead.

“You know, we wouldn’t even be doing this now if you weren’t such an idiot.”

“R’de,” Peter grumbled but didn’t move to argue against the statement. Truth be told, it was stupid on his part. But when your best friend dares you to eat seven large pizzas in one sitting, you can’t back down. Not even when you’re halfway through the fourth pizza and it feels like you’re about to explode. “No. Regrets.”

Tony’s eyes bugged out from those words and he had half a mind to start smacking some sense into the kid. “No regrets? No regrets?! Kid, you mean you seriously wanted this to happen?”

“Well, no, but it’s a risk I was willing to take.”

Tony sighed, moving to sit down on the bathroom as his knees were starting to ache from kneeling. He pulled the washcloth back from Peter’s forehead, replacing it with the palm of his hand instead. Peter instantly leaned further into his hand, basking in the warmth and protectiveness the simple touch offered.

“I’m gonna have to start teaching you some lessons on calculating risk, kiddo.”


End file.
